


Thankful

by SamuelJames



Series: Home Again [2]
Category: Weekend (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Russell opens up a little about what their second night together meant to him.





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Thankful_   
>  _Pairing: Glen/Russell_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Russell opens up a little about what their second night together meant to him._   
>  _Notes: Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from[this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _Series Notes: Part of my Home Again series where Glen has come back from America and is studying in Manchester._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

It's almost four and Russell is bouncing his leg impatiently as he waits for the train to arrive, it's only been two weeks since he last went to Manchester but the long distance thing is getting harder instead of easier. His phone beeps with some innuendo about entering the station that makes no sense but makes him smile anyway. It's a few moments more till people start coming through the barriers and he spots Glen in a striped t-shirt with his hoodie tied round his waist. Standing he waves and wills everyone ahead of his boyfriend to speed things up. He nearly pulls Glen free of the crowd, albeit quite willingly, and Russell kisses him softly tangling his fingers with Glen's. When they pull apart he offers to carry Glen's bag.

"So chivalrous."

"Fine, carry it yourself."

He has a moment when he's leaving the station of thinking how much it's become their place, the first goodbye when he didn't know he'd get to have this and now a place so familiar as they travel back and forth to see one another. He nudges Glen, "I owe you a thank you."

"What for?"

"After your leaving do, when we fought and then had the best sex ever it changed me. The Russell from the night before wouldn't have kissed you goodbye at the train station. You knew my worries about sex, made it beautiful for me and let me really feel listened to. You being my fake dad lifted a weight from me when I did the coming out bit. Of course I knew you weren't going to react badly but you paused and that was so lovely, as though you were carefully considering what to say."

"I am proud of you for real, not just as your pretend dad. I haven't had a lot of nights like that either, a shag being so much more than that."

Russell loops back round Glen so he can walk on his other side and takes Glen's free hand. "Can't wait to get you back to mine."

"Horny?"

Russell laughs, "not just that. Want to cuddle and watch crappy TV or have you distract me while I'm cooking and wake up with you. Skype is great but it doesn't beat actually getting to touch you."

"Take me home then, I want to do some touching of my own."


End file.
